Fire Under the Water
by Project Wolfheart
Summary: Something strange happens on two warriors vigils. What really happened on that night, and how did one warrior get over his lost love?


**A/N: So here's a new oneshot I came up with in one of my crazy dreams! It's called Fire Under the Water, and you'll see why! ;D It's bittersweet, so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Characters: Dawnfire, Blazefur, and Goldenfeather**

A soft wind blew over WindClan territory and settled into the apprentice den, a large gorse bush with moss lay down inside. Inside the den, three apprentices lay there sleeping. Two ginger cats were curled up almost next to each other, while a golden she-cat rested on the other side.

The breeze gently tickled the golden she-cat's ear, and she jumped up. Relaxing, she was about to go back to sleep when she heard voices. Green eyes narrowed, she padded forward silently until she reached the voices.

"…Brightstorm came to me saying that the lake froze over. I think we can let the apprentices go play on it." The she-cat's leader Miststar was talking to her deputy Firewhisker. Firewhisker nodded. "I think we can let them go. Let me go wake up Goldenpaw, and she can wake Blazepaw and Dawnpaw up."

Goldenpaw twitched her whiskers and crept back to the apprentice den. Nudging Blazepaw, she hissed, "Blazepaw! Wake up you stupid lump of fur! We can go play on the lake!" Goldenpaw watched her brother mutter something and turn over, making his nose touch Dawnpaw's. Goldenpaw smirked and poked Dawnpaw.

The ginger apprentice woke with a start. "What…?" Then she noticed that she and Blazepaw were touching noses. Blushing furiously, Dawnpaw wiggled out and leaped up. Blazepaw pawed the space in front of him, and when he didn't feel Dawnpaw's soft fur, he woke up immediately.

"What is it Goldenpaw?" He snapped. Goldenpaw's grass green eyes narrowed. "Miststar said that the lake froze over, so we could go play on it." She grumbled. Blazepaw's yellow eyes glowed with excitement. He turned to Dawnpaw who was washing her fur. "Do you want to go with us Dawnpaw?" He asked happily. Dawnpaw blinked and nodded. "Sure, I'll come." She purred.

Blazepaw leaped with excitement. "Great! Maybe an apprentice or two from RiverClan or ThunderClan would play a game of Rock on Ice!" Goldenpaw rolled her eyes at her brother while Dawnpaw smiled at her friend. "That sounds like a great idea!" She purred.

The three apprentices padded outside in time to see Firewhisker reach them. "Looks like you three are awake! The lake froze over, so you can go play on the ice." Goldenpaw and Dawnpaw nodded.

Blazepaw dipped his head and raced towards the lake, reaching it first. His sister and best friend reached him and he smirked. "Look, there's Rosepaw and Lilacpaw from ThunderClan!" Dawnpaw exclaimed. Her amber eyes glowed in the light and Blazepaw felt himself being drawn into her lovely gaze…

"Hey Blazepaw, you zoned out there!" Goldenpaw's mew brought Blazepaw back to the present and he scowled at her. Goldenpaw faintly frowned and turned away. Dawnpaw didn't notice and she turned towards RiverClan. "And there's Streampaw from RiverClan!"

Streampaw ran forward to Blazepaw. "Hey Blazepaw how's it going?" The gray and blue tom grinned. Blazepaw flicked an ear. "Doing pretty good actually. How's RiverClan?" While the two toms chatted Goldenpaw and Dawnpaw turned to see Rosepaw and Lilacpaw.

"Hey guys!" The creamy brown apprentices greeted. "How's WindClan been?" Goldenpaw opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly cut off by Blazepaw. "Let's just play the game, ok?" Everyone nodded and spilt into teams.

Blazepaw, Streampaw, and Lilacpaw on one side, with Goldenpaw, Dawnpaw, and Rosepaw on the other side. Streampaw yowled, "Go!" And the game begins.

Blazepaw passed the rock to Lilacpaw, who got the rock taken from Rosepaw. Rosepaw passed it to Goldenpaw, who then gave it to Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw was about to score when she felt a weight leap onto her back. "Oof!" She grunted. Dawnpaw's legs collapsed.

Streampaw stood on top of her with a triumph gleam in his sky blue eyes. "I got it!" He yowled. He backed off of her and Dawnpaw got up. She slipped and their noses met. Dawnpaw's and Streampaw's eyes got huge and they backed away a bit.

Goldenpaw covered her mouth with her tail to keep herself from laughing. Rosepaw and Lilacpaw had grins on their faces. Blazepaw was just staring, his yellow eyes wide with shock. Dawnpaw couldn't bring herself to look at him.

No one noticed that when Streampaw leaped onto Dawnpaw, the ice under her shifted and a large blue line appeared. Dawnpaw dropped the rock and threw it. The rock smashed into the ice. Everyone was too busy cheering for Dawnpaw that they didn't notice the line grow bigger.

The ice crackled softly and very nearly cracked. The ice groaned under all the apprentice's weight and it finally begin to buckle. Rosepaw screeched, "Guys watch out! The ice is going!" Goldenpaw was frozen but Streampaw grabbed her scruff and yanked. Rosepaw grabbed Lilacpaw and they raced towards WindClan territory, the closest they could reach.

Dawnpaw was trying to leap off the slab of ice, which started to sink underwater. Blazepaw reached forward and called, "Jump Dawnpaw! I can get you and we have to run to WindClan!" Dawnpaw quickly nodded and saw her chance. The ginger apprentice leaped.

Blazepaw saw himself catch Dawnpaw. But that was only a quick daydream. In stepped reality, and Dawnpaw missed. She crashed through the ice with a shriek and quickly sank underwater. Blazepaw let out a howl of shock and very nearly leaped after her, if a strong muzzle hadn't caught his scruff. "Hold still!" The voice grunted. "You could have had us both in the lake!"

He twisted around to see a tall white she-cat with ginger patches of fur. _Lilystar_, The shocked apprentice thought. The leader of ThunderClan looked at the area where Dawnpaw had fallen. A creamy she-cat from RiverClan's side of the lake raced over and when she heard that an apprentice had fallen, she leaped in. A huge brown tom raced after her. "Skyspirit!" The tom screeched. _It's Mudstar from RiverClan! _Blazepaw blinked.

A dark tom raced over. "What's going on?" His gruff tone surprised Blazepaw. "My friend fell through the ice!" He cried out. The large tom turned to Lilystar. "I hope she makes it out." The tom mumbled. Lilystar nodded. "Let's hope she has StarClan on her side Darkstar." _The leader of ShadowClan? Then every clan leader is here! _

"Dawnpaw!" A voice yowled. Miststar raced onto the ice and skidded to a stop besides the hole. "Great StarClan what happened?" She gasped. While the leaders told her, Blazepaw looked at the hole and readied his nerves. With a huge breath of air, he leaped into the water.

"Blazepaw!" The shocked mew of Goldenpaw pierced the air and everyone turned to find the ginger apprentice gone. A few ripples of water in the hole told the clan where he had disappeared.

Blazepaw could see Skyspirit fighting the current to reach Dawnpaw, who was struggling to reach the hole to swim out. Skysprit's creamy fur billowed around her as she swam to reach Blazepaw's best friend and crush.

As the sun went down around the lake, Blazepaw saw Dawnpaw's eyes closing. The last ray of sunshine hit the water and turned Dawnpaw's pelt and amber eyes to fire. _Fire under the water?_ Blazepaw thought shocked. _It looks impossible! _

Skyspirit reached the ginger apprentice and began to drag her to the surface, struggling with the weight. Blazepaw reached Skyspirit and helped her drag Dawnpaw out. Coughing, Blazepaw collapsed onto the icy ground and vomited up a mouth full of water. Skyspirit did the same next to him.

"Skyspirit! I'm so glad you're alive!" The cry came from Mudstar, who raced to his warriors' side. "I'm ok dad." She coughed. Blazepaw blinked in surprise. So she was his daughter. "Make way!" The medicine cat of WindClan snapped. _Oh dear StarClan_ Blazepaw thought. _It's Smallfang_.

The medicine cat reached Dawnpaw and listened to Dawnpaw's heartbeat. After a long sigh he sat back and looked at Miststar with sad eyes. Rosepaw and Lilacpaw began to sniff while Goldenpaw begin to cry quietly. Blazepaw stared at the soaked pelt of Dawnpaw. _Wake up! _He pleaded. _Wake up Dawnpaw! Please! _

Skyspirit began to cry while Mudstar looked down at Dawnpaw with sad eyes. Lilystar and Darkstar bowed their heads along with everyone around Blazepaw. "No, come back Dawnpaw…" He whimpered.

Goldenpaw padded to her brother's side. "She's dead Blazepaw. Dawnpaw inhaled too much water. She now hunts with StarClan." She whispered in his ear. Blazepaw broke down and begin to sob, his vision becoming blurry with tears.

_Why Dawnpaw? Why did you leave me?_ He whispered mentally. _I love you_. Bowing his head, Blazepaw padded back to camp, his life forever changed and his heart broken.

_**Moons later**_

Blazefur stood on guard duty, every once in a while flicking his tail. Goldenfeather stood next to him, glancing at him. "Dawnpaw." Blazefur said. Goldenfeather looked at him and sighed. It was their warrior vigil and they couldn't speak until the morning.

"I wonder what her warrior name would have been." Blazefur murmured out loud. Goldenfeather didn't say anything but flicked her tail. Blazefur remembered when her eyes had closed and the ray of sunshine had hit her beautiful pelt, turning it to fire.

_Fire…Dawnpaw…she had disappeared under the water…Dawnpaw looked like she was on fire underneath the water…_Blazefur thought to himself. "Dawnfire." He mewed. Goldenfeather blinked at him. "It's what her warrior name would have been." Blazefur murmured to her. Goldenfeather simply nodded and looked up at the stars. "Dawnfire…" He muttered.

A star Goldenfeather was looking at begin to glow brighter. Goldenfeather let out a gasp and pointed at the star with her tail. Blazefur froze and whispered, "Dawnfire?" The star glowed brighter and Blazefur's yellow eyes widened. "Dawnfire!" He yowled. The star glowed so bright it was impossible to look away.

Blazefur stared at it and whispered one final time, "Dawnfire." Then he laid his head down and slept, exhausted. Goldenfeather stared at her brother, knowing that she would wake him up before Miststar or any other warrior would find him asleep on his vigil.

Suddenly a shooting star startled Goldenfeather, and she looked up in shock. A wave of starlight shimmered down to the new warriors, and a shape emerged from the bright light. Goldenfeather's bright green eyes widened and she stepped back in shock.

Dawnpaw-or Dawnfire now- stepped from the starlight and looked at the two warriors. Her ginger pelt was covered in stars, and her amber eyes blazed in the light. Smiling at Goldenfeather, she stepped forward and pressed her muzzle to Goldenfeather's forehead. Goldenfeather was shaking.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ Goldenfeather mentally whispered. Dawnfire flicked her tail and a voice entered Goldenfeather's mind. _It was my time to die. It wasn't yours or my beloved Blazefur's fault. I forgive you and him._ Goldenfeather felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Bowing her head, Dawnfire padded to Blazefur's side. _My beloved Blazefur._ She whispered into his mind. _I miss you so much. Do not grieve, for we will see each other again someday._ Dawnfire lay down next to the ginger tom and laid her muzzle on his muzzle. _I love you_. Goldenfeather wiped more tears away as Dawnfire shimmered and vanished into the night, back into the stars.

And for the first time in moons since Dawnfire's death, Blazefur smiled in his sleep.

**A/N: So Blazefur is happy again :'D I loved this myself so bad. Thank you for reading! :')**


End file.
